Current light fixtures, such as table lamps, and the like, generally require various types of 30, 55 and 60 watt type bulbs to be used. When a bulb burns out from use, the general procedure is to physically rotate the bulb and then remove the burned out bulb from the fixture socket. Often times, a burned out bulb will not be immediately replaced, which often results in the light fixture being unusable over that down time. Furthermore, many consumers will not have a spare bulb ready, so that further down time occurs waiting for the consumer to purchase a replacement bulb. These problems with changing out burned out bulbs are further compounded in other types of hard to reach and/or commercial type lights, such as those found on ceilings, light poles, and the like.
Current solutions to burned out bulb problems have generally centered on replacement bulbs having extended lifetimes of use over existing bulbs. However, these extended life bulbs are generally many times more expensive than existing bulbs, and these bulbs still have to be manually mounted and replaced.
Various patents have been proposed over the years for changing light type bulbs. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,573 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 898,696 to Southworth; U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,953 to Finesy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,587 to Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,723 to Vermillion; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,606 to Christensen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,889 to Brockberg; and Des. 297,499 to Whitney. However, all of these devices generally require the user physically place a portion of the device such as a suction cup or spring type housing over a bulb, and then physically rotate the device. Some of the patents allow for extension type rods, and the like, to be used for ceiling and pole mounted bulbs. Christensen ""889 puts motors into their device to aid in the replacement, but still requires the user to determine when a bulb becomes burned out, and also requires the user to physically handle and manipulate the device into position to be used, as well as physically remove the device after it is used.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a light bulb changer method and apparatus that immediately and automatically detects a burned out light bulb condition.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide a light bulb changer method and apparatus that automatically changes out a burned out light bulb for a replacement light bulb.
The third objective of the present invention is to provide a light bulb changer method and apparatus that eliminates having to physically contact the light bulb being changed and replaced.
The fourth objective of this invention is to provide a light bulb changer method and apparatus that eliminates having to search out a replacement bulb when a burned out bulb occurs.
The fifth objective of the present invention is to provide a method that eliminates the downtime of a light fixture between discovering a burned out bulb condition and the time it takes to replace the burned out bulb.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiments which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.